


Il diamante perfetto

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Quello sguardo e quella prospettiva gli fecero ancora rimescolare il sangue nelle vene: una tale forza e potenza, interamente al suo servizio; una tale superiorità in mezzo a tanta insignificanza; tanta efficienza e letalità in un solo essere mentre tutto, intorno, era imperfezione; perfetto ordine in mezzo al caos; un semidio in mezzo a poveri vermi striscianti. E sentirlo obbediente ai suoi voleri, piegato ai suoi comandi senza reagire, lo faceva esaltare fino a sentirsi una divinità. Si sentiva Dio e lui era il suo angelo dell’Apocalisse."Ambientata duranteCaptain America: The Winter Soldier.





	Il diamante perfetto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))
> 
> Riferimenti a [Solstizio nero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003935).

“Prima o poi, lo ammazza” aveva sentito dire, sottovoce, da uno degli inservienti che lavoravano nelle segrete del caveau della banca a un altro. Lo aveva fissato con disprezzo, appuntandosi la sua faccia insignificante per una futura fine prematura, e aveva mormorato tra sé: “Se gli aveste visto fare quello che ho visto io…”

“Portatemelo, subito dopo aver finito” ordinò con voce imperiosa e asciutta, sapendo esattamente quello che voleva. Poi, girò le spalle, mentre nel bunker echeggiavano ancora le urla di dolore.

Era questo il problema dell’Hydra, rifletté mentre risaliva con l’ascensore, attraversava la strada e raggiungeva l’Hotel a cinque stelle di fronte alla banca, dove aveva un appartamento privato tutto per lui, per quando non voleva essere disturbato da nessuno; erano tutti impiegati dell’Hydra e, ovviamente, nessuno fiatava su quello che faceva lui tra quelle mura.

Il problema dell’Hydra era, appunto, avere uomini deboli, spiriti di pastafrolla che non conoscevano il sacrificio per il bene superiore. Nessuna abnegazione, nessuna _fede_ : solo amore per il proprio profitto personale. Erano anime in vendita e, per questo, sacrificabili.

Lui, invece, era perfetto. Plasmato in decenni di lavoro accurato e sopraffino: come levigare una pietra grezza, fino a farla splendere come un diamante. Ogni graffio su quella pelle, ogni colpo su quei muscoli e ogni pensiero indotto nella sua mente, erano stati inflitti per prepararlo a questo. E a quel diamante bastava solo un’ultima limatura per essere veramente perfetto.

Non se l’era aspettata, quella sua improvvisa presa di coscienza: ricordarsi, in qualche modo, del Capitano Rogers avrebbe potuto essere un problema che avrebbe compromesso l’intera missione. Erano così vicini alla meta, non poteva permetterlo.

Finalmente, con la morte di Fury non ci sarebbe stato nessun impedimento alla realizzazione del sogno di avere nelle mani la vita di ogni essere umano di quel pianeta. Era assurto ai vertici dell’Hydra con il solo scopo di avere il dominio assoluto, il vero potere, e non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di fermarlo. Tanto meno a Steve Rogers.

Aveva il dossier del Soldato: alias James Buchanan Barnes, il Sergente Barnes. Aveva letto che era stato storicamente amico di Capitan America e che aveva fatto parte del suo commando contro l’Hydra. Lo stesso Steve Rogers doveva averlo riconosciuto, se durante lo scontro aveva perduto la maschera che gli nascondeva il viso.

Tutto questo era un grosso problema… E, allo stesso tempo, una grande opportunità. Quale fine peggiore, per l’irreprensibile Capitan America, che morire per mano del suo vecchio amico? Già se lo immaginava, per come lo conosceva, come si stesse macerando nei dubbi e nei sensi di colpa per aver lasciato il Sergente Barnes nelle mani dei suoi nemici, per tutti quegli anni, permettendo loro di farne una macchina da guerra spietata e senza volontà propria, senza anima, votato fino al supremo sacrificio di sé alla volontà dell’Hydra.

Sarebbe stato un vero problema, però, se fosse stato lui a ricordarsi di Rogers, di quando combattevano assieme e, probabilmente, anche degli anni della loro amicizia prima della guerra. Sarebbe stato un problema se avesse capito tutto quello che gli era successo e si fosse ribellato a quello che gli era stato fatto. Avrebbe cercato vendetta o si sarebbe annichilito, convinto di non poter avere vie d’uscita? Chiunque altro, al posto suo, avrebbe preferito morire che ricordare.

Ma quell’uomo era forte. Il più forte che avesse mai incontrato. Uno spirito quasi indomabile. Nessuno sarebbe potuto sopravvivere a tutto quello che aveva subito lui, per tutto quel tempo.

Lo ammirava? Sì. Probabilmente. Nonostante avesse perso ciò che lo caratterizzava come essere umano, gli riconosceva una propria dignità: egli si ergeva al di sopra di tutta quella stupida e inutile umanità che non aveva altro scopo nella vita che consumare, riprodursi e morire. Dopotutto, avevano mosso i fili del mondo perché fosse così.

Lo temeva? Anche… Aveva davanti il killer perfetto, capace di uccidere senza che la vittima potesse nemmeno accorgersene, un’ombra nella notte invisibile a chiunque, dotata di una forza e resistenza sovrumane. Una sorta di timore reverenziale lo avvolgeva per un istante, ogni volta che lo incontrava. Lo aveva colto, per un attimo, anche a casa sua, la sera prima, quando gli aveva dato ordine di uccidere Steve Rogers e Natasha Romanoff dopo che questi avevano scoperto l’algoritmo di Zola.

Era forte, era letale, i suoi occhi avevano perso ogni luce naturale e, quando non soffriva sotto l’elettroshock, era totalmente inespressivo. E, Pierce lo ammise almeno a se stesso, nei propri pensieri: proprio per tutte queste cose, era anche bellissimo. Molto più di uno splendido oggetto di cui disporre a proprio piacimento.

Se si fosse ribellato, sarebbe stata la fine anche per lui.

Fortunatamente, aveva solo detto di “conoscere” l’uomo sul ponte, non di _ricordarlo_ o di averlo riconosciuto. E, in fin dei conti, aveva provveduto a bloccare quel sentore sul nascere e rispedirlo nei meandri del suo inconscio, seppellendolo di nuovo sotto una coltre nebbiosa di dolore e di assenza di speranza. La speranza può essere una cattiva fonte di energia, per uno schiavo: è pericolosa, quando fa comprendere che può esserci un’alternativa.

Capitan America doveva diventare il suo bersaglio unico e lui non doveva fermarsi finché non lo avrebbe ucciso. In questo modo, avrebbe ucciso anche la sua unica speranza e il diamante sarebbe stato finalmente perfetto.

Sentì bussare alla propria porta, proprio mentre usciva da una rinvigorente e calda doccia serale, con addosso solo un accappatoio bianco. La voce di Rumlow si annunciava con “l’ospite” e Pierce gli diede il permesso di entrare.

Rumlow lo spintonò all’interno della stanza e poi lo costrinse a mettersi in ginocchio sul pavimento, mentre gli puntava un revolver alla nuca. Lui era a torso nudo, come lo aveva lasciato nella camera delle torture, il corpo e il viso messi a dura prova dallo stress sopportato durante l’elettroshock, i capelli ancor più disordinati e appiccicati al sudore del volto, i cui lineamenti ancora tremavano sottilmente; le pupille dilatate, i muscoli quasi scintillanti sotto la luce della plafoniera; le braccia imprigionate dietro la schiena da un blocco magnetico che ne impediva l’utilizzo; nello sguardo, la stessa nebbia che gli aveva visto più volte negli anni, a indicare che era completamente quiescente, pronto solo a rispondere agli ordini, non sarebbe importato quali.

Pierce lo guardò intensamente e sentì qualcosa muoverglisi nelle viscere: lo trovava ancora una volta bellissimo, in quella muta sofferenza. Gli venne in mente la prima volta che lo aveva avuto, con quel viso dai lineamenti così regolari ed eleganti, esausti e insanguinati, e la bocca calda e famelica nelle sue mutande. Avrebbe potuto ripetere l’esperienza… o anche volere qualcosa di più.

“Lasciateci soli!” ordinò, e Rumlow lo guardò perplesso.

“Ma, signore… potrebbe essere pericoloso…” provò a dissuaderlo: era appena stato stabilizzato.

“Attendi fuori i tuoi ordini e non provare ancora a discuterli” gli rispose con astio, nella voce e nello sguardo. In quel momento, non avrebbe tollerato nessuna contraddizione, da nessuno.

Rumlow abbassò lo sguardo e lasciò la stanza. Quel giorno, gli era bastato perdere di vista Capitan America e i suoi due sodali, senza nemmeno essersene accorto. Era un miracolo che fosse ancora vivo e Pierce non avesse chiesto la sua pelle; ancora gli serviva.

Rimasti soli, Pierce si versò un bicchiere di whisky dal minibar e ne bevve un sorso. L’altro restava in silenzio, ancora in ginocchio, attendendo qualunque ordine. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto muoversi prima.

“Ti ricordi di me, vero?” gli chiese Pierce, mandando giù nella gola quel liquido amaro e dal retrogusto delizioso, mentre si avvicinava a lui. “Ti ricordi del 21 giugno…”

A quel riferimento, le pupille di Bucky si dilatarono ancor di più e nel suo sguardo comparve la parvenza di un’espressione di orrore. No, non se lo ricordava bene, ma era qualcosa che lo portava a rispondere automaticamente, come in un condizionamento, come se fosse ormai parte del suo DNA. Il suo corpo sapeva che era qualcosa di terribile, ancor prima che la sua mente ricordasse qualcosa.

Pierce lo guardò in maniera indecifrabile: dopotutto, lo avevano resettato già diverse volte dall’ultimo evento di solstizio e probabilmente era confuso, ma aveva reagito comunque.

“Lo sai, cosa ti aspetta se mi deludi” mormorò con voce bassa, avvicinandosi a lui e abbassandosi per sollevargli il volto e portarlo a guardarlo in faccia. Il suo respiro era diventato irregolare e l’espressione terrorizzata, seppure immobile, gli faceva intendere che avesse capito.

Lo guardò, portando le labbra a distendersi in un sorrisetto, mentre gli accarezzava la guancia madida come si accarezza una patina su un oggetto antico e prezioso: aveva ancora il potere su di lui e non si sarebbe arrischiato a perderlo. Anzi, doveva riaffermarlo, ora più che mai: si passò la lingua sulle labbra e poi si risollevò, andando a posare il bicchiere sul tavolo.

“Te lo chiedo di nuovo: rapporto missione odierna” continuò, dandogli le spalle. Voleva essere sicuro di non incappare di nuovo in problemi di memoria.

“Jasper Sitwell eliminato” iniziò l’altro, con voce stanca ma priva di inflessione. “La donna è stata colpita. Gli altri due…” Si fermò un attimo, come a cercare di scegliere con cura le parole che descrivessero la scena. Pierce piegò leggermente l’angolo delle labbra verso il basso, non apprezzando quella pausa silenziosa. “Hanno creato un diversivo e sono dovuto rientrare.” Deglutì, pensando automaticamente che ora lo avrebbe punito per quel fallimento. Ma non accadde.

Le labbra di Pierce tornarono rilassate in un sorrisino, e l’uomo tornò a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Non ricordi niente altro? Nessuno in particolare?” chiese, cercando ulteriori conferme.

Il Soldato rimase in silenzio. Poi rispose:

“L’uomo biondo, con lo scudo, è forte quanto me.”

“Niente altro, su di lui?”

Attese, accorgendosi di aver sospeso il proprio respiro.

“No” fu l’unica risposta secca. Nessun ricordo di quello che era stato il suo migliore amico. Nessun ricordo di nessun “Bucky”.

A quel punto, Pierce rilassò le spalle e riprese a respirare normalmente. Stava tirando un sospiro di sollievo e si accorse in quel momento di quanto ne avesse bisogno. Sapeva che non gli mentiva: gli avevano opportunamente insegnato a non farlo.

“Domani sarà un giorno estremamente importante” iniziò. “Abbiamo aspettato questo momento per lunghissimi anni e finalmente è tutto pronto.” Lo guardò attraverso il riflesso sulla finestra della stanza illuminata dalla plafoniera e si versò altro whisky. “Quell’uomo non deve darci più alcun fastidio.” La sua voce vibrò di un sottofondo di timore e disprezzo.

Quell’uomo, il simbolo della “libertà”, l’avevano avuto in pugno per poche ore e poi se l’erano lasciato sfuggire. Ora, era chissà dove e lui sapeva che doveva stare orchestrando, assieme a pochi “resistenti”, un piano d’assalto al Triskelion. Il Capitano Rogers era l’unico in grado di essere una vera spina nel fianco: Wilson e Romanoff, senza di lui, erano controllabili.

“Voglio che sia tu a occupartene. Non avrai altro compito: uccidilo in ogni caso, soprattutto se solo osa avvicinarsi al pannello di comando degli Helicarrier” gli disse, bevendo il liquido scuro a grandi sorsi.

Vide il volto del Soldato d’Inverno divenire duro e concentrato, gli occhi come quelli di un lupo della steppa che ha adocchiato la sua preda e non la lascerà finché non ne avrà straziato le carni. Era proprio questo che desiderava: ora sapeva che per Steve Rogers non ci sarebbe stato scampo e che avrebbe fallito nel tentativo di bloccare i suoi piani. E sarebbe stato ucciso dal suo migliore amico.

Quello sguardo e quella prospettiva gli fecero ancora rimescolare il sangue nelle vene: una tale forza e potenza, interamente al suo servizio; una tale superiorità in mezzo a tanta insignificanza; tanta efficienza e letalità in un solo essere mentre tutto, intorno, era imperfezione; perfetto ordine in mezzo al caos; un semidio in mezzo a poveri vermi striscianti. E sentirlo obbediente ai suoi voleri, piegato ai suoi comandi senza reagire, lo faceva esaltare fino a sentirsi una divinità. Si sentiva Dio e lui era il suo angelo dell’Apocalisse.

“Tu sei Morte” mormorò, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui, posando di nuovo una mano sul suo viso, guardandolo in quegli occhi vuoti in cui era palpabile l’istinto omicida. Lui non si mosse, come se non si aspettasse nulla da quel gesto, se non un altro ceffone o un pugno. Non sapeva più cosa fosse una carezza gentile, un bacio… Non sarebbe nemmeno stato più capace di pronunciare simili parole.

Pierce era stato parte integrante di quella trasformazione, almeno da un certo punto in poi. La prima volta che lo aveva visto, era ancora criogenizzato: gli avevano raccontato meraviglie, alcune incredibili, di questo combattente, di quest’uomo divenuto arma, e ne era rimasto affascinato sin dal primo sguardo. Ma per lui non era mai stato semplicemente un’arma. Era qualcosa di _superiore_.

Era sempre stato affascinato dal pensare a quali possibilità avesse un uomo se lo si priva della coscienza, dei valori etici e morali, se lo si dota della possibilità di fare tutto e non cedere al tempo, alla malattia, a tutte le limitazioni e debolezze umane. Ponendolo sotto una guida che lo avrebbe condotto a questa perfezione, aveva plasmato il Soldato d’Inverno dopo averlo sottratto alle componenti russe dell’Hydra. Era stato un gioco di potere interessante, ma aveva capito come vincerlo dal primo giorno. Aveva in mente, per lui, qualcosa di più che essere solo un’arma per miseri giochi politici.

“Ti avevo detto che sarei assurto ai vertici dell’Hydra e che ti avrei portato con me.” La sua carezza era risalita lungo le umide ciocche di capelli, afferrandole e stringendole con prepotenza e senso di possesso. “Tu avresti tracciato la via insanguinata, per la mia strada verso il potere” aggiunse.

L’altro inarcò la testa all’indietro, senza fare una piega né lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno un sussulto. Il petto ampio e sudato si muoveva in respiri profondi e Pierce guardò con cupidigia quei muscoli perfettamente delineati e lucidi, percorrendo con lo sguardo anche le profonde cicatrici nella pelle, a ridosso dell’impianto in vibranio a metà spalla, che culminava con l’intero braccio meccanico, e pensò che nessun uomo sarebbe mai potuto sopravvivere a una cosa del genere senza una forza interiore inarrestabile. Quello che più ammirava e temeva. Il siero aveva fatto il resto.

Il pulsare, al livello dell’inguine, si era fatto ormai insopportabile e doveva in qualche modo sfogarlo.

Rilasciò i suoi capelli, facendo ricadere la sua testa in avanti, le ciocche che si spargevano ancora scompostamente sul viso inespressivo; mosse le mani ad allentare la cinta dell’accappatoio.

“A chi appartieni?” domandò mentre si spogliava, con la voce che gli vibrava, roca, di desiderio trattenuto.

“All’Hydra” rispose l’altro, con la testa ancora china. Sembrava non importargli davvero nulla di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

“A chi appartiene l’Hydra?” domandò ancora Pierce, avvicinandosi al suo volto e riprendendogli i capelli tra le dita, sollevandogli di nuovo il viso con uno scatto nervoso.

“A lei, signor Pierce” rispose il Soldato, muovendo quelle bellissime labbra carnose e calde, a dispetto del suo nome. La sua voce era priva di emozione.

Un ansimo uscì dalla bocca dell’uomo, deliziato dalla sua risposta, ma ancora non del tutto soddisfatto: voleva provare un brivido ancor più potente.

“A chi appartieni?” chiese di nuovo, questa volta incalzandolo con la voce affannata.

Non resisteva più.

“A lei, signor Pierce.”

Quello che voleva sentire. Steve Rogers aveva finito di essere la speranza di qualcuno.

Appena quelle parole terminarono di vibrare su quelle labbra, lo attirò verso di sé, occupandogli l’interno della bocca con la propria erezione tesa e piena.

Il Soldato iniziò a muovere la lingua lungo tutta la lunghezza che aveva in bocca, e le dita di Pierce gli massaggiarono le ciocche sulla nuca in movimenti circolari, come ad agevolare le sue mosse; l’uomo abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui e vide i suoi occhi su di sé, penetranti ma anche infinitamente oscuri, come se al loro interno ci fosse la bocca del Tartaro.

Ecco cosa poteva diventare un uomo a cui si toglieva ogni cosa e a cui si dava il potere di fare tutto: la bellezza infinita dell’oscurità. Quella che si poteva trovare solo nelle favole e nelle leggende, e adesso era davanti a lui e lo stava inebriando come niente era mai stato capace di fare. Adrenalina pura, che chiedeva anche altri modi per essere soddisfatta.

Se voleva possedere il vero potere, non doveva averne timore; doveva solo prenderselo e piegarlo ai propri voleri. Come si era sempre preso tutto, come l’indomani si sarebbe preso l’umanità e la libertà di ogni uomo su quel sassolino di pianeta, abbandonato nello spazio.

Si sarebbe preso lui, allo stesso modo e in tutti i modi possibili. Come in uno dei rituali dell’Hydra, avrebbe spalancato le porte dell’inferno e l’avrebbe visto attraverso quegli occhi chiari e ormai perduti nell’oscurità.

Gemette, mentre si sentiva sbattere con veemenza contro la sua gola e risucchiare da quelle labbra perfette, provando un piacere simile all’onnipotenza; ma non era ancora perfetto come voleva che fosse.

Lo allontanò con uno strattone violento, guardandolo ansimare leggermente e fissarlo con occhi in cui si celava, in profondità, l’abisso.

Sollevò una gamba, posando il piede sulla sua spalla di metallo: anche quella apparteneva a lui, come tutto nel Soldato d’Inverno, e poteva decidere se schiacciarla o meno. L’altro non reagiva, sembrava sempre e solo in attesa. E se gli avesse chiesto di reagire, di fare qualcosa, di alzarsi e prenderlo con la forza, lo avrebbe fatto. Perché egli era suo. Totalmente. Il suo corpo obbediva ciecamente, mentre la sua anima era stata soggiogata e imprigionata nel buio.

Con una spinta, lo gettò sul pavimento e lo guardò, con un desiderio senza eguali, rimanere al suolo, nella posizione in cui era caduto, una gamba distesa e l’altra piegata, leggermente divaricata dalla prima, mentre cercava di evitare troppa pressione sulla schiena, data dalla scomodità di avere le braccia bloccate tra la durezza del pavimento e la colonna vertebrale.

L’eleganza dei felini era nulla in confronto alla sua. Se avesse continuato con quei movimenti, lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.

Con freddezza gli ordinò di voltarsi e mettersi di nuovo in ginocchio. L’altro eseguì senza fiatare.

Quello che Pierce fece fu chinarsi alle sue spalle e iniziare ad armeggiare con la sua cintura da dietro, in modo da liberarlo dell’impedimento dei pantaloni e averlo finalmente nudo sotto di sé.

In quegli anni non aveva mai osato prenderlo direttamente, non aveva provato il desiderio di abbassarsi al livello degli altri Capi dell’Hydra: ma l’indomani era un giorno speciale e doveva propiziarlo nella maniera più appropriata, e quell’occasione era perfetta. Ma doveva anche essere onesto con se stesso: lo desiderava. Voleva averlo, perché dentro di sé ammirava quella perfezione, la desiderava.

Sapendo che non avrebbe potuto essere come lui, possederlo era l’unico modo per sfamare quella brama e sentire la perfezione dentro di sé. Lo avrebbe davvero sentito come un’estensione di sé: sarebbe stato il potere che si muoveva perché lo voleva lui. E lui sarebbe stato, finalmente, l’incarnazione del potere stesso.

Nessun uomo normale, facente parte del gregge che abbisognava di una guida a cui obbedire per avere protezione, avrebbe mai capito quel ragionamento, giacché esso era solo degli uomini superiori.

Sotto le sue mani, finalmente, la carne del Soldato d’Inverno venne liberata e la sua vista se ne inebriò. Muscoli sodi ed elegantemente modellati, fasci di nervi scattanti che percorrevano le forme massicce della schiena e delle cosce: oh, come si poteva non desiderare di essere come lui? Il languore del suo sguardo era ricolmo di una strana forma di sentimento, che si avvicinava alla venerazione e all’adorazione: poteva essere la più alta forma di amore che avesse mai provato. Cosa importava che esso fosse malato?

Si sentì contrarre le viscere ancora una volta e seppe che stava raggiungendo davvero quello che aveva desiderato per lungo tempo. Avrebbe visto i frutti di un lavoro minuzioso che era iniziato decenni prima e che, adesso, avrebbe toccato l’apice della perfezione assoluta.

Gli prese la nuca nel palmo della mano e gliela abbassò fino al pavimento, piegando il suo corpo; si insinuò tra quelle natiche di marmo e affondò dentro di lui senza prepararlo. Lo vide inarcare la testa completamente, in quella forma felina, elegante, ma senza che nemmeno un urlo uscisse dalle sue corde vocali. Gli si offriva, così, semplicemente.

Dopo anni di tortura, non avrebbe potuto fare altro.

Lui lo chiamava “perfezionamento”.

“Domani sarai il mio strumento. Sarai perfetto e io avrò finalmente ottenuto il mio diamante” gli mormorò, mentre penetrava completamente le sue carni. Aveva sotto i propri occhi la visione di quanto stava accadendo, mentre allargava sempre di più il punto umido in cui i loro corpi si incontravano e ne provava un piacere immenso. Lo vide boccheggiare, quasi avesse bisogno di urlare, ma sembrava che il fiato gli morisse in gola prima di articolare qualunque cosa con le corde vocali. Anni di violenze, stupri e punizioni corporali gli avevano insegnato a non mostrare dolore né piacere nell’erotismo.

Il solo dolore a cui non poteva resistere era quello dell’elettroshock; solo una persona effettivamente morta o inanimata avrebbe potuto.

Pierce lo incalzò con spinte ancor più forti seppur ancora controllate, mantenendo una mano sul suo collo e artigliandosi con l’altra al suo fianco, toccando sulla pelle viva la forza di quelle membra e i movimenti muscolari, anche quelli più piccoli, e la loro potenza elastica negli scatti.

Lo vide poi abbassare il viso, posandosi con una guancia sul pavimento, digrignare i denti e rifiatare come un animale, mentre muoveva i fianchi al ritmo delle sue spinte, il corpo dell’uomo che premeva sulla sua schiena; alla fine, la sua voce emise qualche gemito, anche se sembrava più un suono qualsiasi che ne accompagnava lo sforzo.

Una tale sottomissione totale era quella a cui anelava da sempre nelle sue fantasie più oscure, e l’aveva ottenuta.

“Non dovrai tradirmi per nulla al mondo” ansimò, sentendo l’intenso sforzo ormai prossimo ad arrivare all’apice, prima di esplodere.

“Si, signor Pierce” rispose l’altro, con la voce roca, in difficoltà a causa della pressione sul pavimento. Quel suono lo faceva sentire incredibilmente potente.

“Non te lo permetterò!” lo incalzò di nuovo, aumentando la velocità del ritmo del suo bacino contro l’altro.

“Si… signor Pierce.” Ancora, la voce del Soldato lo raggiunse, più ansimante di prima. Più eccitante di prima, tanto da portarlo al limite e fargli sentire violenti brividi in tutto il corpo.

“Te la farei pagare cara, Soldato! Molto... cara!” esclamò, e le sue ultime spinte scandirono le ultime due parole; poi gli venne dentro, completamente. E mentre si svuotava in lui, si sentiva riempire di soddisfazione. Totalmente.

Quell’orgasmo fu pieno del senso di onnipotenza che aveva sempre cercato: era alla sua portata e lo avrebbe stretto tra le proprie mani, anche a costo di stritolarlo.

Si accorse che la sua mano si era stretta attorno al collo del Soldato, proprio negli ultimi istanti, e che l’ultima frase, il suo “Sì, signor Pierce”, era stata quasi soffocata.

Era stato bellissimo. Era stata la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai fatto. L’aveva solo sentita raccontare da Rumlow, ma non ci aveva mai creduto.

Ritirò la mano dalla sua nuca e uscì dal suo corpo così com’era entrato.

Lo guardò ansimante, mentre anche lui riguadagnava ossigeno e cercava di risollevarsi dal pavimento.

Ricordò di avergli detto che lo trovava incredibile perché “qualunque cosa gli avrebbe fatto, sembrava davvero che lui si sarebbe rialzato sempre e comunque”.

Non avrebbe potuto far altro. O faceva parte di quell’anima inarrivabile, anche se sepolta?

Non aveva importanza, ma se ne sarebbe sentito sempre esaltare. E l’avrebbe desiderato ancora e ancora.

“Domani, dopo aver ucciso l’uomo con lo scudo, tornerai qui e riprenderemo” gli annunciò, ma sapeva che era più un ordine che una richiesta. “Hail, Hydra” terminò; dopodiché, si allontanò verso la porta a richiamare Rumlow per ordinargli di portarlo via.

“Si, signor Pierce” sussurrò il Soldato, socchiudendo gli occhi, esausto, incapace di rispondere, di pensare, di qualsiasi altra cosa.


End file.
